Chapter 321
Chapter 321 is titled "One-on-One". Cover Page Volume: 34 Pg.: 91 Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 7: "After a Day of Digging, Gedatsu-sama has Trouble Putting the Food into his Mouth". Short Summary Luffy fights with Admiral Aokiji one-on-one, however he is defeated. Aokiji leaves without killing Luffy. Zoro and Sanji soon arrive and take him back to their ship. Moments later Chopper says that both Luffy's and Robin's hearts are beating again but they still need to rest. Long Summary On the ship, Chopper and Usopp work frantically to revive Robin through her frozen body. However, their efforts are slow to produce results, with Chopper afraid for her fate. Hearing his lack of certainty, Usopp gets scared and argues with him about being the only one who can save her but Chopper retorts that he's never dealt with such a situation before. Continuously splashing water on her, Robin slowly begins to thaw just as Chopper hears voices calling him. Outside the ship, Zoro, Sanji and Nami have returned, but without Luffy. Upon questioning this, Chopper is told that they will go back for him but their bodies need to be thawed first. Upon being told that Robin is already in the bathroom, Nami asks if she is alright, but Chopper remains uncertain. Suddenly, Zoro and Sanji jump into the sea hoping it will help them. Nami is told to assist with thawing Robin and goes to do so. Before long, Zoro and Sanji are asked by Usopp about Luffy, then revealing that he wanted to fight Admiral Aokiji alone. Angered, Usopp confronts the two of them and nearly brawls with Sanji before Zoro breaks them apart, telling them they need to prepare for the worst. Out on the battlefield, a heavily-frozen Luffy pants heavily in the presence of the Marine Admiral. Rushing beneath him, Luffy manages to kick the massive man into the air and use Gomu Gomu no Storm. However, Aokiji soon comes down and freezes Luffy on contact with Ice Time, ending the battle. Seeing the frozen Luffy, Aokiji remembers agreeing to a one-on-one fight and thus would be breaking his word if he went after any of the other Straw Hats. Briefly wondering whether Luffy thought he could win the fight, Aokiji prepares to leave, telling him that he will soon experience the misfortune that Robin brings wherever she goes. Telling him that though he could break him, he owes him a favor due to him helping in the fight against Crocodile, Aokiji calls it even, disregarding Smoker's message. Soon after, Sanji and Zoro arive to find Luffy still in one piece and take him back to the ship. Looking at his map, Aokiji finds that the next city on it is Water 7, noting that they are getting closer to headquarters. Back on the ship, Chopper tells everyone that Robin and Luffy's hearts are beating again. As they cheer, Chopper stops them from going further, telling them they still need to rest. Nami states that with them in such a condition, they should remain where they are for the day, though the log is ready. Zoro notices Usopp and asks what is wrong with him, to which the sniper asks if they will meet more such people soon. Meanwhile, in her bed, Robin awakens. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Aokiji defeats Luffy and freezes his whole body. **Aokiji decides to spare Luffy and the other Straw Hats, claiming that he owed Luffy a favor for taking down Crocodile. **Smoker gave Aokiji a message to pass on to Luffy but Aokiji decides to ignore it. *Zoro and Sanji take Luffy to the Going Merry. *Chopper tells the rest of the Straw Hats that Luffy and Robin's hearts are still beating. *This is the last chapter of the Long Ring Long Land Arc. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 321 it:Capitolo 321